


Breathe

by lunardreamed



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardreamed/pseuds/lunardreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight in quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

He thinks maybe he should take a breath, but there is no air.

He thinks maybe he is drowning, but there is no water.

He thinks maybe he is dead, but one more tiny breath taunts his oxygen deprived body.

He can feel his heart beating frantically in his chest, his pulse pounding in his throat and temple. He can feel his lungs expand in tiny, rapid-fire bursts.

There is a weight dragging him down, but every time he decides to give in, his body defeats him. One more tiny, mocking breath. Primitive drive to survive.

But the flesh is weak. Eventually mind will win out over matter. 

_fini_


End file.
